The Nearness of You
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: Inspired by the song by Norah Jones. A little theory about Yuuko's moon magic and its effects. Just a bit of ClowxYuuko loveliness. Enjoy !


The Nearness of You - Norah Jones

Clow Reed and Yuuko Icihara - Pre-Mokona's

Yuuko's deep red eyes gazed, lovingly, longingly up at the full moon which balanced itself perfectly in the midnight sky. Not a cloud dared to smudge its face while she watched, entranced and enpowered by its glow. A delicate petal slid through the air and alighted on the rim of the dish holding her celebratory sake, sending ripples through the once perfect reflection captured in its liquid. Yuuko blinked languidly, seductively, sleepily as she set her drink down and reclined onto her verandah, satisfied and almost happy.

Her high heels clacked rhythmically along the road as she headed through the Spirit World. Entities of all kinds began to swarm like insects, like moths drawn to the flame of her moonlit power. Yuuko drew her head high and stalked onward, ignoring the attentions paid to her by the various beings, some even belonging to the monarchy of that world. The fact that she could enchant anyone she liked into loving her unconditionally held no delight for Yuuko. Instead it dismayed her, the pale moon which she belonged to, was ruled by, would always rule her, even down to those she chose to interact with. This knowledge made her cynical, resistant towards any person or spirit who approached her, and she treated him the way she did all others.

A crescent moon smiled down on its chosen child, her ebony hair shining under the soft light emitted by its shape. Cicadas chirped through the humid night as she sat with her light summer robe loosely draped around her. Ice clinked against the sides of a glass as she set it down, freeing her hands to pour a glass for her now constant companion. Hitsuzen knew what as to come for them and Yuuko relished no time spent with him. Everything was drawn to her by her power, even the owls frequented her yard more than any other, just as men and women alike were drawn inexplicably to her, confessions and desires spilling from their mouths. She turned her face away when he smiled at her, drew herself away when he drew closer and used sharper language than she really meant to when they spoke. The nearness of him was disturbing, so much power and fate built up around him, she feared one day his destiny would overflow and wash her away, along with the rest of humanity.

She outright glared at him when he brushed a strand of her hair from her face while they watched the empty sky together. The stars were the only lights in the sky that night and the absence of the moon drew a melancholy air around Yuuko, a feeling of wanting to be alone to watch the new moon pass filled her as the night reached its peak. His glasses flashed in the dim light of the lanterns behind them as he drew closer to her. Her heart quickened as his hand cradled her face and he looked at her. He really looked at her, not at the pale-faced moon who gave her all that she was, but at the person, the woman she really was. A light breeze teased their humid bodies as he told her who she was, the woman he loved, the woman he saved from death. Yuuko, at first, did not believe that someone could not be thrilled by the bewitching power of the moon, but his insistance through silence was compelling and the strong aura of his solar source held no scent of a lie. He said her true name in a ragged whisper which sent a shiver down her spine, despite the evening's heat. His warm scent floated around her as he lent in to press a chaste kiss on her forehead, his loose hair swirling and mingling with hers. Reaching with her long fingers she held the front of his dark blue robe and pulled him closer to her, suddenly scared that he would disappear like a ghost come to promise her sweet nothings. She felt his hands through her hair as he tilted her head back, deep blue eyes gazed down into her own burgundy ones. Gingerly she removed one of her hands from his robe and slipped his glasses off, all the while with him watching her from above, no casual smile now, but an unfamiliar longing, a sadness that seemed unreadable.

As soon as his glasses softly landed on the deck, his lips moved down to hers, for a moment hovering above her mouth, soft breath waiting for a response. For a moment they remained like this, shielded by a curtain of black hair, eyes closed and breath intermingling. Then they connected, his gentle lips caressing hers and they shared a passionate kiss, perhaps the first real kiss they had ever experienced. As they kissed Clow whispered to her, telling her it was never the moon that drew him to her, that fate had drawn them together for a purpose, but their passion was new, they owned it. She arched her body underneath his and cursed him for his husky undertones, her body betraying how much she had really craved a relationship that was not affected by her magic.

She believed him, she believed he had been enchanted by her, not the moonlit power. She believed that he truly desired to know her, to have her for his own. They parted, the summer air making their closeness uncomfortable. They sat together, near enough to feel their shared breathlessness through their light summer robes. They didn't engage in conversation, but instead savoured the quiet that was the present, the darkness that was the peaceful moonless night and in the nearness of each other. Two bright beacons, united and leading the way the the future that could be. Together, their dreams could come true. Together, they could try to endure the long life that lay before them.

CLAMPCLAMPCLAMP

Got this theory from Yue's moon power and all that moon magic in CCS. Also, I love this paring, they're so meant for each other.  
>Also love this song, it seemed to fit Yuuko's lonely face perfectly. Again, no dialogue, I really enjoy writing like this, dialogue is not a requisite.<br>Check out some of my other song inspired stories if you liked this one, they're slowly growing in number. Take a peek at my profile if you'd like to find out what other couples I like and feel free to request either a song or a couple to be written about, maybe not together, I'd like for there to be some surprises!

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
